


A New Beginning

by WarpingAshes



Series: Papa Fujin AU [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpingAshes/pseuds/WarpingAshes
Summary: Liu Kang's goal for the new era was to defeat Shao Kahn and let the realms live in peace. With the battle between the realms and Shao Kahn taking place much earlier than expected, things are changed and it is up in the air as to what will happen to an infant Mileena.
Series: Papa Fujin AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019980
Kudos: 13





	A New Beginning

Liu Kang had many goals as the new keeper of time, but his primary one was to right the wrongs made by Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. So in his new timeline, it was a priority to stop them before they rose to the power they had in everyone’s previous lives. With Raiden’s wisdom, and Liu Kang’s prior knowledge of what would come to pass if Shao Kahn conquered Outworld, he was confident he could find a way to defeat the Kahn.

But first, he needed to create a world that could handle the fight to come. He removed the greatest distraction: the hourglass. His name and the hourglass would be known only by those he trusted. Fujin, officially the new protector of Earthrealm, and each Nightwolf that would be chosen by the Matoka’s gods would be told the truth. But the rest of the world? They would simply know the Elder Gods Liu Kang created with the power of the hourglass. The Elder Gods would merely be puppets, something to bring a sense of familiarity for the time being, but they would be enough.

Earthrealm was left in good hands with Fujin. Next was Outworld. Or, the many realms that Liu Kang used to know as Outworld. Queen Sindel and King Jerrod ruled Edenia as a loving pair, and as Raiden and Liu Kang kept watch over the realm, they could see just how strong the Queen truly was. The Shokan were a strong and capable people if Goro and Sheeva were anything to go by. Bound by honor, they could be convinced to come to the fold. Tarkatans were harder to judge, but it was clear that they could indeed be swayed to fight against the man who intended to conquer and enslave them.

It took many years and many tournaments, but Shao Kahn appeared. He was ruthless, blood thirsty, and seemingly unstoppable. But Liu Kang knew better. He’d seen the Kahn fall before, and he  _ would _ see it happen again.

“He must not win,” Liu Kang had warned Fujin. “Pain and bloodshed will follow his victory.”

Fujin and Nightwolf had taken to rallying the realms to take the threat of Shao Kahn seriously. Not all followed their warning, but many did. The Shokan presented their finest warrior in Goro. For the first time in a millenia, Sindel herself fought in the tournament. Shao Kahn was defeated by the rules of Mortal Kombat, but it did not end there. It never did.

Little did Liu Kang know, the conqueror already had the aid of Shang Tsung. Something different from the previous timeline. The sorcerer had already begun plotting and experimenting. He’d convinced Tarkata to stand against the other realms, and an all out blood bath ensued between the realms as Shao Kahn intended to take by force what he perceived was his.

Nightwolf was lost, as were many others. Two of Goro’s wives, King Jerrod, and Earthrealm’s current finest warrior. But the realms won in the end. Shao Kahn, and Shang Tsung, were defeated. To the Netherrealm with them.

But victory was not so simple. Fujin discovered where Shang Tsung created his most fearsome creatures that he’d used in the battle, and found something unexpected. A baby, one who he quickly learned shared the resemblance of the young princess Kitana. Sindel’s beloved daughter-- Shang Tsung had planned to replace her with a half breed, likely intended to accelerate her aging and use this clone to infiltrate the palace and execute Queen Sindel much like Shao Kahn had done to Jerrod.

“You mean to tell me he intended to murder my daughter!” Sindel’s anger and disgust was well warranted as Fujin presented her with the half breed child. “And replace her with…” The Queen trailed off, looking away from Fujin and shaking her head.

“He meant to kill Kitana, and then murder you with her, I’m sure of it.” Fujin explained, holding the baby clone. “But with Shang Tsung’s influence gone, what will become of the child?”

“I’ve lost my husband. I could have lost my daughter. To _ her. _ I want nothing to do with the child. What happens to her...it isn’t my concern.” Sindel said, voice growing softer as she spoke. Fujin could tell she was tired, but still, she had every right to turn the clone away.

All Fujin could do was nod and accept it. He turned to leave, unsure of what to do with the child, when someone appeared in Sindel’s throne room.

“Cetrion!” Sindel exclaimed, eyes wide. It was not often the Elder Gods left their post.

“Queen Sindel.” Cetrion, or the visage of Cetrion, being used to deliver a message from Liu Kang no doubt, said in greeting. “I am merely here to speak to Fujin.”

Sindel nodded, and quickly moved to speak to one of her guards about the losses Edenia suffered during the battle, giving Fujin and Cetrion space.

“You are needed urgently back at the sky temple, Fujin.” Cetrion said. It was clear there was more to her message, but Fujin would have to wait to see what the rest was.

“I see. I will try to wrap up here quickly--”

“Urgently.” Cetrion said, stressing the word. Her green eyes flicked to the child, then back to Fujin. “You may bring the child. She can be dealt with later.”

“Understood.”

Cetrion left in a flash of flame, teleporting away. Fujin excused himself from the Edenian palace quickly and began making his way back to Earthrealm. Back home.

Liu Kang looked deep into the hourglass, hoping to find the answers he needed within it. He knew full well just who Fujin held like some poor orphaned child. Mileena, a murderer. A brutal warrior loyal to her father, Shao Kahn. But...Shao Kahn was no longer here. Her role in Kitana’s life would no longer come to pass, she could be something else instead of a resentful clone set on ruining Kitana and taking power for herself. She could be  _ someone  _ else.

He looked to the hourglass and tried to see what to do. He heard a voice within it, from a world that had not come to pass, but very well could have.  _ “I learned the simple joy of ending each day in the warm embrace of a family… ...I bend the arc of history not to my will, but to those who must live it… ...I will give mortals a chance to have better, more peaceful lives…” _ Liu Kang pulled away from the hourglass and looked to Raiden.

“I can tell what you’re thinking.” Raiden said with a disapproving look upon his face. “To let her live--”

“To kill her would be to kill a child who has done no wrong yet.” Liu Kang countered. “Under the right guidance she could grow to be…”

“Good?” Raiden suggested, shaking his head.

“It is worth a try.” Liu Kang said, sighing.

“And who would give her the guidance she requires?”

Liu Kang did not answer. Instead he turned away from Raiden,

“Fujin has returned to the sky temple,” He said, then quickly teleported away, leaving Raiden alone.

He reappeared almost instantly in the sky temple, immediately spotting Fujin and making his way to him.

“Lord Liu Kang,” Fujin said, bowing slightly; as well as he could still holding the baby. “Shao Kahn and his sorcerer have been defeated.”

“I’m aware. You’ve done well. All of Earthrealm has…”

“We suffered heavy losses.” Fujin said sadly. “Our Champion, Chen. And Nightwolf…”

Liu Kang placed a hand gently on his shoulder,

“Millions would have died later on had we not made the sacrifices now. I know it is hard; you and Nightwolf were so close and you knew Chen since he was a child. But they will be remembered among those who stopped a tyrant from coming to power.” He said softly. “And where there were losses, there are so many others who now have a chance at life. Like Queen Sindel and princess Kitana.”

“I suppose you are right.” Fujin said, but he frowned as he looked at the child in his arms.

Liu Kang noticed. He took the hand away from Fujin’s shoulder and instead held his hands out towards the child, wordlessly asking to hold her.

“May I?”

“Of course.” Fujin said, handing her over, gentle as could be.

Liu Kang felt strange seeing a once enemy so small and fragile. So innocent. If he had any doubt in his mind before of what he would do, it was erased now. He would give her a chance in this new era.

“I’ve seen what this child can become.” Liu Kang began, considering his words carefully. “In a previous world, she was a merciless killer. Many looked at her as beyond saving. But… I see her now and I cannot force a child to pay for the sins of her past life. That being said I can’t exactly let her go and live without supervision.”

“What do you suggest?” Fujin asked curiously.

“Tell me Fujin, have you ever considered starting a family?”

The question took Fujin by surprise.

“I… Yes, but I understand my duty requires me to be unbiased in my protection of Earthrealm.” The god said, a hint of sadness in his tone. “A family could serve as a distraction…”

“And who told you that?”

“I…” Fujin thought for a moment. Liu Kang knew it was likely Raiden in a past timeline who had hammered the thought into Fujin’s mind, but Raiden wasn’t a part of Fujin’s life anymore. He didn’t even know the former god of lightning’s name. “I suppose I assumed it.”

“You shouldn’t assume.” Liu Kang said lightly, smiling as he handed the baby back to him. “If you desire a family, now may be a good time to start one, don’t you think? This is the true start of what I hope to be a peaceful era. You should indulge yourself a bit.”

Fujin’s eyes went wide, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried. He looked down to the small child in his arms fondly.

“You mean to say--”

“There is no one I trust to raise her to be a truly good person more than you. I know you will do everything in your power to help her become the best version of herself.”

“Little one, do you hear that?” Fujin said softly to the baby, “You will be with me from now on. I promise to do my best for you…” He paused, looking up to Liu Kang. “You said you knew her in the past? What was her name?”

“Mileena.”

“Mileena.” Fujin repeated, smiling. “I promise to do right by you, Mileena.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a tweet I can't find and Fujin's arcade ending. It sparked a whole AU with a lot more than this to come. This is my first time writing for Mortal Kombat since I was like, 12, so I'm getting used to the characters. I hope this was alright as well, since this is me trying to set the scene for everything to come, but yeah. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
